


Cough Up Your Love For Me, Come On Petal

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, fluff?, i cant write kissing for shit so there's that, kissing cures all, no beta we die liek men, the lightest angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: "Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease where the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear."





	Cough Up Your Love For Me, Come On Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki disease but slightly different cuz it won’t work otherwise- I’m tweaking it so the love has to be only thought of as unrequited (Also there female reapers because fucking what that’s stupid and doesn’t work)
> 
> if it's formatted wrong idgaf okay it's late let me live dialogue is hard to write
> 
> late xmas fic but merry christmas and happy new year y'all. 
> 
> *she's back for one lazy fic folks it's a christmas miracle*

  
He had heard the rumours, of course he had, everyone had heard the rumours. Eric slingby was a flirt. He flirted with all the pretty reapers, receptionists here and there, anything with a pulse some would say. But never Alan. Alan wasn’t sure if he wanted Eric to flirt with him or not but it hurt nonetheless. It especially hurt since Alan had developed feelings for his senior reaper and now job partner. Intense feelings too, not the wishy washy kind or the sappy dramatics that Grell would ramble on about. True, real, genuine feelings. Alan knew Eric, as well as anyone could considering how Eric tended to keep to himself when it came to anything more than harmless flirting and banter with the squad. Alan likes to think he knows one or two things about Eric that nobody else does. That when he was tired, actually tired, his Scottish accent came through just that little bit more- something that only ever happened in the wee hours when it was just the two of them and because Eric trusted him with it.   
  
Alan smiled to himself, blushing slightly at the though of what it would be like to wake up next to that accent every day in a bed shared by the two of them. Snapped out the reverie Alan looked up in time to see Eric pass by the office window, laughing and charming a fellow reaper, her laugh echoing around the hallway into the office the squad shared. Alan swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and angrily started writing quicker- pen flying across the paper.  
  
“Yo Alan slow down!” Eric laughed as he clapped a hand on Alan’s shoulder, a friendly greeting as always. Alan huffed a short laugh, clearly not in the mood. Eric of course noticed, when it came to Alan he read him like a book. “Al?” He asked. Gentle and concerned as pulled his chair over and sat down. Alan shuddered through an exhale as Eric gently peered at him, green eyes searching. Alan bit his lip as his chest seized up uncomfortably, he assumed due to his current situation. “I’m fine Eric” he heard himself say, hollow and empty which he knew Eric knew. Eric snorted and hesitantly laid a hand on Alan’s shoulder. At the touch Alan inhaled sharply, his chest twinging with pain. Eric has turned panicked now. Alan pushed his chair away from his desk, his lungs starting to burn. “S..something’s wrong” He spluttered, eric stood in alarm, hands flittering helplessly around his partner. “What do I do? Alan what can I do? Tell me how to help you!” Eric cried at him, alarm and terror on his face. Alan held up a hand to calm Eric and coughed an ‘excuse me’ before hightailing it out of the office straight to the nearest toilet or sink as his stomach dropped ominously. 

* * *

  
  
Eric stared as Alan walked back into the office, pale and so much smaller than normal. Considering the rest of the rooms occupants Eric decided to stay at his desk which was next to Alan’s, but still not close enough to interrogate his partner on his health. Alan sat down gingerly and exhaled, staring dead ahead and ignoring Eric’s persistent stare and the worry which was palpable in still office air. Alan gripped his desk tightly, having been throwing up for days now, his mood dipping lower each day and Eric's staring wasn't helping his bad mood. The petals that he had been coughing up were becoming more and more frequent and bloodied with every passing day. Alan leant back in his chair but Eric, out of nowhere, gripped Alan’s wrist tightly and manoeuvred him so that he was standing in between his legs, Alan looking up at a worried and pissed off face.   
  
“Eric what are you-“ “cut the bullshit Alan and tell me what’s wrong? What’s going on with you?” Eric asked, rapid fire quick. Alan just gaped, unable to get the words out. “Alan” Eric growled, worry driving him crazy. Alan shuddered, the weight of keeping his secret to himself bearing down on him, shoulders drooping. “I.its called hanahaki disease. It-“ Eric stopped him right there. “I know what it is, why would you have it? Who did this to you!?” Eric snapped. A tear slipped down Alan’s face. “You did”. Eric doubled back as if Alan had slapped him. “What?” “You. I’m in love with...you. You don’t love me, I didn’t want to bother you with it so didn’t say anything but I-“ Alan was cut off as Eric angrily pulled him out of his chair up onto his feet. Eric grabbed him by his jacket lapels and pulled him closer, so close their noses touched.

“Eric I-“ “stop it. This disease is hurting you, for nothing.” At Alan’s confusion Eric pressed on. “I have loved you for so long, but I held off, I kept my distance because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I wanted you to come to me on your own terms. I made it so clear to you and yet here you are throwing up fucking flowers for no reason!” He yelled. Alan frowned. “Clear?? Eric you flirt with everyone you speak to! How could I, how was I to know!?” Alan yelled back. Eric swallowed, wide eyed. “You love me” he whispered. Alan nodded. “I need it hear you say it” Eric hissed, eyes brimming with tears. “I love you” he echoed, a small smile on his face, light returning to his dimmed green eyes.  
  
Eric laughed before murmuring “c’mere” And tugged Alan against him, lips meeting. The kiss was softer than Alan expected, the new found knowledge and the pressure of Eric’s lips against his did something. Alan’s chest felt lighter, as if all the waiting flowers in his lungs had dissolved. He pulled away ever so slightly to gasp into Eric’s mouth. “They’re gone” he whispered, Eric smiled and framed Eric’s face with his hands as he leant in again to kiss him again. “Good riddance”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
